With you
by TG68
Summary: He hated himself, there was nothing else he wanted to do but to end his life but she showed up and thats when he realize maybe, just maybe he was meant to be in this world.


**New story! =D**

**I don't one tekken or any of it's characters**

* * *

The rain fell hard as a young man beaten and bruised walked slowly against a wall of a alleyway.

"Why, why was I born with this, why won't you just let me die!" He yelled as he collapsed on the floor.

The rain stung as it made contact with the cut on his cheek but he didn't care, he didn't want to live, he just wanted to lay down and die. The great Jin Kazama finally gave up, he just wanted his life to be over, all the anger, the sadness, all the problems to go away, just to have the damn devil out of him. He heard footsteps but ignored it until someone held his hand as he looked up to see a girl with pigtails holding an umbrella over them looking at him with a worry look on her face.

"Are you ok, here let me help you up."

Jin sat up quickly as he glared at her. "Get lost I don't need your help."

She looked at him sadly but smiled at him. "Okay, just take the band aid, your cut might get infected." She said handing him it then turned left.

Jin looked at the band aid for a awhile, it's not like he needed it the damn devil Gene would heal him in no time but Jin was touched by the kindness the girl showed him, no one was ever nice to him except his mother but now that she was gone no one was there for him but just now that girl had made him feel like his life had meaning, that even in this cruel world that someone at least cares about him even if he has the devil gene in him.

Jin put the band aid on as he grew out his wings to find that girl. He landed on the roof as he saw her stand in front of a building, she let out a big sigh as she entered the building, Jin watched as a man came up to her and started to yell at her. Thanks to the devil gene he could hear evil thoughts but he wish he hadn't.

"Where have you been, your so useless, I let you stay here and you keep refusing to listen to me I said 8 sharp it's 8:10.!"

"I'm sorry uncle there was a injured a boy, I had to help him."

"I don't care! He was probably a troublemaker and you gave him one of my band aids that I paid with my money!"

"Uncle I earn that money."

What he did next made Jin eyes jump as the man slapped her making her fall to the floor holding her cheek. "As long as you live in this house you and everything you have belongs to me you got that!"

She sniffed. "Yes sir."

"Good now go to your room, useless bitch." He said walking away.

She picked up her items as she walked to her room up stairs. Jin felt like an ass for treating her the way he did as he saw her cry as she crawled on to her bed and curl up. Jin watched as she cried then finally she fell asleep.

Jin stood up as he flew towards her window and dissolved as he reach her window.

Jin slowly landed in her dreamland as he pulled back his wings. Her dream was nice, he stood in a meadow on flowers as he walked soon enough he saw her squatting in the flowers picking them with a panda at her side.

"Isn't it beautiful Panda." She said showing the flowers to the Panda who nodded.

That when she finally notice Jin, she was surprise to see him but yet she gave him that kind smile she gave him before and maybe, just maybe Jin was stun for a bit.

"I see your using that band aid."

Jin touched his face, he had forgotten he had put it on. "I didn't want to throw your kindness away."

She giggled as she stood up and walked closer to him. "Is it normal to have strangers enter your dreams?"

"I don't know maybe."

She smiled at him. "Maybe your my guardian angel." as let out a another giggle.

Angel? Ha how wrong she was, he was nothing close to a angel maybe a fallen angel but no he was the devil. "Hn."

"So what do I owe the honor of meeting you again?"

Jin thought about it for a moment why did he come to see her? "I want repay you."

She looked at him shocked. "Repay me?"

Jin nodded as he pointed to the band aid. "You helped me, I owe you."

She smiled at him. "I helped you because I wanted too, you don't owe me anything."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt by your uncle."

Her eyes jumped opened as they began to water. "It's fine, I-i just-" She stuttered as she wipe away her tears.

Jin stood there, he didn't know what to do he never knew how to comfort people, what would his mother do? Jin wrapped his arms around her as he stroked her hair.

"It's ok, I promise he won't hurt you anymore."

She sniffed as she buried her head on his shoulder and clung on to his shirt. "Name."

"Hm?"

"She looked up at him. "What your name?"

Jin looked at her for awhile. "Jin, Jin Kazama."

She smiled and went back to her spot on his shoulder. "Well Jin I know how you can repay me."

"How?"

"Stay with me."

Jin stared at her, they were complete strangers and yet she wanted him to stay with her. He couldn't no matter how much he wanted too he would only cause pain. He held on to her tight, he wanted to cherish this moment, because for Jin there was nothing that felt better than this feeling, the feeling of being wanted...

* * *

**Yay first chapter is done just to you guys this will be a short story so it will be finish in another chapter or two review please!**


End file.
